This Wont Tear Us Apart
by TinaraXx
Summary: JJ is on her way to New Orleans to be with Will one weekend. But something threatens her life whilst on board the plane. Set in season 2 after JJ met Will. I Love JJ and Will! Xx
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is story number 5 I think. Okay so this is about a tragic plane ride to New Orleans. Set in season 2 after JJ met Will. Please enjoy! Xx

This won't tear us apart...

William LaMontagne Jr. was all that was on her mind. JJ was alone at home packing her go bag for the weekend. She was going to New Orleans. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend, Will. Her weekend trip to New Orleans was one out of four ways to see Will in person. It was either JJ goes to Will's house; Will goes to JJ's house, video call or Skype.

Finally JJ had finished packing. She made her way to the front door, grabbed her keys, wallet, phone and badge, and left her house, locking the door behind her. She approached her car, unlocked it and got in. She started the engine and drove off.

At the airport, JJ grabbed something to eat, and made her way to the boarding room. She stationed herself at terminal three. JJ ate her meal silently. After about half an hour the plane was ready to be boarded. JJ made her way up to the terminal, scanned her bag and walked down the corridor. Her seat number is 15B. She made her way to that seat and placed her bag in the over-head compartment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just another one of her regular weekend flights.

Next to JJ, a young man, early 20's, white with brown hair and brown eyes, was talking to someone else on the phone. JJ wasn't being nosy but she managed to hear part of the conversation the two unknown people were talking about. 'I'm coming in gun loaded. Cover the doors up ASAP'. That was all JJ heard. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialled Wills number. As soon as Will picked up, she cut him off and started talking. "Will, there might be a slight delay in my flight. I think something bad is going to happen. No matter what, I love you. I'll keep the phone on. You will know as soon as anything happens. Okay?" Will understood and sat there, cell phone in hand on speaker and ready to dial 911 in case JJ was right.

Suddenly a large bang was heard and a shrieking scream was heard nearby. Something has happened.

Kinda a cliffy. May be a while for me to update. I dunno how a plane thing-o works. Never been on one. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Xx

TinaraXx


	2. Chapter 2

The intruders were all wearing black. There were five of them. JJ looked around, with one hand down by her side and the other clutching the arm rest on the seat. She was still on the phone with Will.

"Everyone put your mobiles and wallets and any other loose items on the ground in the walk way."

All the people on the plane threw their loose items on the ground. JJ threw her wallet, keys, badge and her phone on the ground. Will was still on the phone with her, so she put phone facing down, so the screen was facing the floor. The men kept an eye on everyone to make sure they did what they were told.

One of the men walked up to the cockpit, forcing the pilots to take off. As the plane took off, the men started rummaging through all the items. One caught the interest of one of them. He picked it up and took a long look at it.

"Agent Jareau. Stand please." The man said.

JJ slowly stood. They would have found her if she didn't stand anyway. The photo on her badge would have given it away.

"What?" JJ questioned, eyeing off the unsubs.

One of the unsubs grabbed JJ by the arm, forcing her down onto the ground. He pointed the gun to her head.

"Anyone else on this plane?" one of the men asked, his voice sounding rough.

"Well there are all these people but no one I know. Why do you ask?" JJ stubbornly replied.

One of the other men, who JJ suspected was the boss, held the nozzle of his gun and hit JJ across the side of the head with the butt of the gun, knocking her out cold.

Okay so there's Chapter 2 of This Wont Tear Us Apart! Hope you like and leave reviews (good and/or bad). Sticks and Stones may break my bones, your word will not. Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Will was still on the line with JJ's cell. He could hear all the commotion on the plane. His stomach instantly dropped when he heard the man ask JJ to stand. Luckily though, there hadn't been any more gunshots. That, to him, was a good sign. Will had his home phone up to one ear, he was calling local police and giving them updates, and his mobile on speaker, so he could hear what was happening. Will prayed to God that JJ, his girlfriend, would be okay.

JJ's head started pounding even before she opened her eyes. She could hear muffled voices in the background, but nothing she could understand. After a few moments, JJ willed herself into opening her eyes. Just by opening her eyes by a millimetre made her head spin and the urge of wanting to throw up was unbearable, but she forced herself to stay strong and not be defeated. Slowly, JJ pushed herself up into a sitting position. One of her captors noticed this sudden movement from the once very still agent. He walked over to her and placed his right pointer finger right on her head wound, the one the gun left after being bashed against her head. JJ let out a small wince, but nothing to give them satisfaction.

"Good to see you're still with us Agent Jareau. You missed out on a lot." He said.

"Go. To. Hell." JJ said and later regretted as the barrel of another gun was flying towards her head.

JJ managed to dodge this attack. She couldn't help but notice the type of gun the offender was using. A Revolver. She remembered seeing a security guard, with the same type of weapon, staking out the entrance at the terminal. And then it hit her, he is an airport security guard. No wonder he got on the plane un-noticed. He must have snuck a small go-bag on the plane with a few pairs of coveralls. The others must have come on after him.

Another man approached JJ. He pulled her up off the floor and held her by the throat. The plane was due to land in approximately 20 minutes, so JJ took her chances. The man didn't see it coming. JJ's fist came up, colliding with the man's chin, sending him backwards into another offender. He came at her again, this time with a gun in hand. He pointed it at JJ's chest, but it wasn't her time, not yet. JJ kicked the man in the shin, making him wobble a bit. She grabbed hold of his wrist and held it upright, away from anyone. The man pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Many of the passengers had their heads down after the gun went off. But JJ was still in the man's grasp. She tried to pull free, but couldn't. He had her tight. One of his men walked out of the cockpit.

"Landing in two. What are we going to do boss?" One of the intruders asked.

"We have a plane full of hostages. We stick to the plan. When we land, kill the pilot, but only when I say. Is that clear?" The leader replied.

The man nodded and walked off. Keeping a close eye on the crowd, JJ decided to make another move. She brought her knee up and kicked the man in the groin. He didn't even flinch when her knee made contact. He let JJ go and pushed her onto the ground. He then violently started kicking her in the lower abdomen. JJ managed to roll over, protecting her stomach from the conflict. Unfortunately the man started kicking her, in the back of her ribs. A single pain filled tear fell from her eyes. The main UNSUB turned around, whilst JJ was on the ground. He started to speak.

"Anyone else want to be the hero? If so, I suggest you do-"

He was cut off by JJ's leg colliding with the back of his. He fell back onto JJ. His bulky body making it hard for her to breathe. JJ could feel the plane descending, so she grabbed hold of the chair next to her. The UNSUBS didn't know the plane was landing until it was too late. They all lunged forward, hitting one another. That was her chance. JJ let one hand go of the chair and picked up one UNSUBS gun.

Once the plane had finally come to a stop, JJ stood up, gun in hand.

"FBI, don't move."

"You stupid woman! You think anyone would know were on here? You're all alone!"

"Oh so you think." JJ reached down and picked up her phone, keeping a close eye on the offenders. She placed the phone on loud speaker.

"Will, you still there?" JJ asked.

"_Yeah, I am. Is everyone okay?"_

"Yeah. You got back up at the airport? We've landed."

"_Almost there. Don't do anything stupid."_

Suddenly the door flew open. Bang! Bang! Bang! Dead….


	5. Chapter 5

_Suddenly the door flew open. Bang! Bang! Bang! Dead…._

JJ fell to the floor. One of the three shots had impaled her abdomen. She looked around, trying to see whether anyone else was hurt. One of the offenders was on the floor trying to breathe. He had the remaining two bullets in his abdomen. After a few moments, some of the passengers started sobbing. JJ looked to the door. Airport security. Thank God. But why had he shot her? "_Dammit!"_ JJ whispered to herself. The pain was unbearable. Every time she took a big breath of air a sharp, agonising pain ripped through her abdomen and then escalated up through her chest.

Sirens could be heard outside. Help had arrived. One of the remaining men came out of the cockpit, gun in hand. JJ tried not to act scared as he came up to her, and pointed the gun at her head. JJ shut her eyes, fearing the worst, hoping someone would come and save them. Yes, at this point in time, JJ was worried more about the passengers than herself.

The person she believed was the airport security guy approached the man who threatened JJ's life. He gave the man a wide, ear to ear smile. Could this day get any worse? She opened her eyes the slightest bit, just to see what was happening. Police had gathered at the door and were about to call out orders when the 'airport security guy' turned around and started opening fire at the officers. JJ had no time to think, as she was pulled up from the ground, and used as a human shield.

She gasped when the man's arm pulled around her waist, just centimetres off from where the bullet had gone in. There was really only one way this could all end. She, or someone else, could be killed and a violent massacre would start on board a plane, holding over 100 passengers.

JJ couldn't take it anymore! She quickly swung her elbow behind her, hitting the man in the abdomen. He doubled over in pain and pushed JJ to the floor. Police were able to get the shot. The man fully collapsed to the floor, crying in pain.

After taking out the remaining men, the police slowly entered the plane, checking for anyone else who could be a danger to their protection. Will pushed his way in and was immediately at JJ's side. She had fallen unconscious moments before. Will picked her up and carefully took her to the ambulance, which Will called after he heard gun shots.

JJ had been unconscious for about four hours after the surgery was completed and Will was starting to get worried. He swore he heard JJ mutter something, but he later brushed it off, thinking it was his imagination. He looked at her beautiful face. She really was an angel sent to him from heaven. He reached down and picked up her hand. As soon as he did, her eyes fluttered open.

Will sat with her, in the hospital, for the remainder of the weekend. JJ called Hotch on Sunday afternoon to tell him she needed time off because something happened in the family, and surprisingly, Hotch brought it.


End file.
